Persona 3 the Rebrith
by Trickymander
Summary: 16 years have past and now it seemed that the seal is starting to fade Follow the adventures of Minoka Tebaka aka Mio as she and her friends try to supass their parents and bring an end to Nyx and find out secrets from the SEES.
1. Preludue

Persona 3: The Rebirth

Me: I may still be working on Friend or Foe but this story kept ringing in my head...

Orpheus: and now he has to write it.

Me: Orpheus good timing I... wait where is Io?

Io: sorry I'm late my cow head ran out of gas

Me: Ok since your both here, say the disclaimer (Hands the Personas a card)

Personas: Fine, Trickymander does not own Persona 3, he only owns our user's daughter and her friends and his OC. Wait our user's Daughter!

Me: Yea now sit still so you could understand.

Prologue

It had been 16 years ever since a boy sacrificed his life to prevent the fall and the former

SEES had return to a normal life. Akihiko and Mitsuru had married and now had twins between them, a boy and a girl. Mitsuru had become the head of the Kirijo Group, and Akihiko had become a police investigator.

Junpei and Chidori had married and also had twins between them, a boy and a girl.

Chidori had started her own art gallery and became a famous painter whereas Junpei had become the top baseball player for Japan's team.

Ken Amada married Maiko and they had a son together. Ken had become an officer whereas Maiko became a housewife.

Shinjiro and Minako had married and had a son together. Shinjiro had joined the police force as Akihiko's assistant and Minako just took care of her son.

Fuuka had married somebody she knew and had a daughter. Fuuka currently works as a teacher at her old school.

As for Yukari, she just continues on as a star for the Japan national archery team. But Yukari had other things to take care off. Like her daughter, Minooka Tebaka. Now 16, Minooka was going to attend her mother's old school along with her friends. Little did they know that they were in for the biggest adventure to save the world and reveal more about the father that Minooka never had.

Me: and that's the prelude I will try to update as soon as I can the real first chapter will came out soon


	2. Chapter 1

Persona 3: The Rebirth

Me: OK the first chapter of this story and I am grumpy

Orpheus: Does it have to do with Dragon Shadow banning you for dising his girlfriend

Me: Overreaction much and she deserves it

Io: Does this have anything to do with the fact that her next generation Fan fic cut in front of yours

Me: Yea

Orpheus: Jachin get over it

Me: Ok if you are done say the disclaimer (Hands the Personas a card)

Personas: Trickymander does not own Persona 3; he only owns our user's daughter and her friends and his OC.

Io: I still cannot wrap my mind on this

Me: Oh Spoilers, for those of you who are currently following my Persona 4 Friend or Foe Do not read. And I will like to thank one reviewer for pointing out my mistake when I came to writing the Tabaka family name. And I misspelled Yukari's Daughter name it is supposed to be Minoka and I apologises to Lady Starwing for bad mouthing you for cutting my fic of.

Chapter 1: The return

Somewhere near the moon, the large figure known to be Human Malice was trying again as he try to get past the golden door that separates him from the hell bringer. After being set back 1 year by the SEES, he had risen back to power and try to destroy the seal but to no avail. "16 years have passed and the seal has not weaken," he shouted, "to think that a young boy can separate me, the cries of man for the fall, from the one who will bring it." "Maybe all is not lost," A voice came from behind the seal, "If we work together father, than we will be able to destroy the accursed seal once and for all." Erebrus, or Human Malice than turned to the voice, "Hypnos," he cried, "Is that you?" "I am here with Moros, "replied the voice, "and we have stolen the power of Nyx's avatar from my stupid twin brother, Thanatos.""Why would you take his power, if it was your mother who bestowed the power onto him?" Erebrus asked. "He had lived with the humans far too long," replied Moros, "He has gotten soft and failed in his duty. He has made friends with this accursed seal that prevent us from descending to Earth. Let us now combine our powers to finely destroy the seal once and for all father." The being agreed as it now started to channel its energy into the final strike.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Yukari was trying something even worse than breaking a seal and that was trying to wake up her daughter. "Of all the things she inherits from him, "she thought, "It has to be his sleeping habit." "Minoka Tabaka you wake up this minute!" Yukari shouted as the young girl was shocked awake by her mother's loud voice. "I'm up mom," Minoka replied, "Man, she can get cranky in the morning." The girl than got up as she opened her brown eyes and went to her closet and took out an oldGekkoukan High School boy uniform, which had belong to her father. Now, Minoka did not mind wearing boy's clothes, seeing that she was bit like her younger aunt Naoto Tatsumi, but she still try to look as female as possible. She then proceeded to change and rushed down only to find a wide spread of food ready for breakfast. "Whoa mom," she said, "thanks." Yukari just smiled as she started to eat and Minoka noticed. "Why are you so happy mom?" she asked. "You just remind me so much of your father Minoka," Yukari responded, "I just feel that..." she than just started to cry. "You miss him don't you?"Minooka just said as she comforted her mother, "Well, I may have not known him, but I can tell he was very precious to you." At that moment, a car screeched up to the Tabaka's driveway "That must be aunt Minako coming to pick me up." said Minooka as she finished the rest of her meal and set off, "bye mom."Yukari return the good bye as she saw her daughter leave. "Oh Minato," she said quietly to herself, "If only you can see her now, she is so much like you."

As Minoka rushed outside, she was greeted by an arguing couple in the car. "Next time Minako, I'm driving." grumbled a man who was wearing a police outfit with brown hair and brown eyes. "Well excuse me for trying to get here on time." complained a red haired woman with red eyes wearing a pink sundress and shoes. "Hi aunt Minako, uncle Shinjiro, Shinji-san," Minoka called out as a young sixteen year old boy with brown hair and red eyes wearing a red jacket and a snow hat stepped out of the car . "Can you guys argue later," he complained, "Hi Minoka, we got to get going." The two adults turned to the young girl as they stopped arguing. "Hi Minoka chan," said the woman as she hugged the girl than noticed that she was wearing a boy uniform, "that is it," she said "You have be hang around Naoto chan for too long, now you even adopt her style. You should go back and take some proper female clothes and try not to be mistaken for a boy.""But," Minoka said, "Kaa-san told me that this was dad's old uniform and I wanted to wear it." Minako just turned and said" Oh, just keep that hair of yours long or you will start to look like your father." "Now let's get you to school." The young bluette just sighed as she got into the car.

When they got to school, they noticed a police car pull up in front of them. The driver was a grayed hair young man wearing a suit and of medium sized built. In the back of the car, there were two teenagers, one a girl with long curly white hair and wearing a white shirt and black skirt and a reaper holster around her waist and a boy with short red hair wearing a vest and fingerless gloves. "You know Akihiko," said Shinjiro looking up at his friend, "If you told me you are sending your children, I could ask you if you can send me to work." The white haired man just laughed as he said, "Well how was I supposed to know that than, Hello Minako-chan, Shinji-san and Minoka-chan." "Hi Akihiko-Senpai," Minako responded."Hi Akihiko-sama," both Minoka and Shinji responded, "Aki-sempai, Mitsuo-sempai," "Good day," replied the girl. "Why so formal Aki?" asked Mitsuo, "Hey you two." "Why can't you do the same huh brother." responded Aki as she shot a glance at them, which caused the teens to freeze up and the adults to laugh. "She must be hanging around Mitsuru-sempai too much." said Minako. "You guessed right," said Akihiko. "I swear, if I do not bring her to school, she will stay all day in her mother's office. Anyway, I had a report that Singaporean Investigation Officer Chong Kian Wen Jachin had just transferred over to our department." Minoka almost jumped when she heard that "Does that mean..." she said, "Yes Minoka," said Akihiko, "Abednego and Sue are coming to your school." Now this was good news for Minoka as she had only talked with her god cousins' only trough the computer. They were related as their father, Jachin, was her father's god brother. "So when are the coming?" said a now excited Minoka. "They should be arriving soon" said Akihiko, "When I got off the phone with Jachin he said that he is sending his kids to school." Suddenly, Mitsuo started to drag his sister closer to the school. "What the heck," Aki said "Let go of me Mitsuo." "I cannot," he said, "I fear shat will happen when you and Abednego cross." Everybody laughed as the remembered why. Jachin had always had bad blood to Akihiko's wife Mitsuru Kirjio-Sunada it was so bad that if they cross, it will be a war off fire and ice literally in some cases. Now, since Aki is like her mother and Abednego is like his father, the children believe that history might repeat itself, though without the fire and ice they hoped. Just as they finished laughing, a car pulled in front of the gate. Out came a rather pudgy man, with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suite and tie, a woman with long red hair and red eyes wearing a bright pink dress and two kids, one was a girl, with long brown hair like the man's but red eyes like the woman's and a boy with red hair and brown eyes. "Well speak of the devil." Said Akihiko, "Hey Jachin we were just talking about you." "Well things were getting problematic at home." Said Jachin, "and Kon had to get things organised when we moved in." "Hi Minoka-kun." shouted Sue. Minoka just look at her god cousin and sweat dropped as her other god cousin, Abednego came over and gave Sue a quick smack on the head."Wrong prefix," he said, "kun is for males it is suppose to be chan, hi Minoka." "Hi Benny-kun, Sue-chan." said Minoka. At that moment, the school bell rang. "Well that's the bell got to go buy aunt Minako, Uncle Shinjiro. Come on guys let's get going." Said Minoka again as she ran towards the school as the rest were saying good bye. Jachin was than looking at his wife, Konohanna Sakuya or Kona for short and noticed she was crying a bit. "I understand" said Jachin as Konohanna just looked at him, "What is it dear?" she asked. "You cannot let go properly," Jachin responded, "I understand the feeling I cried too when Abednego and Sue went to kindergarten." "You don't Know the half of it Jachin" Konohanna responded, "I was never with them for the first 6 years of their lives now I have to see them through their teenage years it is hard is it." Jachin just nodded at his wife when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side. Back at the Tabaka house hold, Yukari than felt the same sharp pain that Jachin was feeling in her head remembering what it meant.

Flashback 16 years ago,

A younger Yukari was staring at the thing know as the Great Seal the thing that prevent the fall and most of all the farther of the baby girl that she was now holding in her hands. "You need to get out of here Yukari" said a familiar voice. Yukari turned as she saw Jachin appearing through the portal that was used to bring her to the seal. "Erebrus will return and Minato needs to hold him off." I know, "said Yukari, "But I am so worried about Minato. I want to stay with him." "Well," said Jachin, "I can't ask Elizabeth to open the portal all the time but if Minato is ever in trouble, I think I know a way for you to detect it, but it will hurt." 'I don't care," snapped Yukari "If I have a chance to feel connected to him than I will." At that moment, Jachin struck her in the head. "Then you shall, I just struck you with a seal that connects Minato's body to yours if he ever comes to harm, you will feel immense pain, but there is a risk if he were to die when the seal is on you, you will die as well." That was all she heard from Jachin as she slowly blacked out.

Present

Yukari was still holding on to the huge headache as she started to think. "Minato is in danger."

Back, at Gekkoukan High, unknown to the kids about what is going on, Minoka had just ran into another two of her friends Jun and Chiro Iori. "Hey Mio-tan," Chiro called as Minoka cringes at the nickname. She had heard that ever since they heard Chiro's father, Junpei, called Minoka's mother Yuka-tan and the nickname sort of caught on. "I told you to not call me by that name." snapped Minoka give her mother's noticeable glare, causing Chiro to cringe. "Yep," said Abednego, "She is defiantly her mother's daughter, they have the same glare." This cued laughter from the rest of the group as Jun went up to Aki. "Hey Aki, I have been having trouble talk to this guy and can you help me please?" "That is the worst person to ask Jun." said Abednego. "Are you applying something Chong?" snapped Aki, fingering her rapier. "Yes," Abednego said, "I am implying that you have much luck with men as you dad use to with woman." "You might want to quell that tongue of yours Chong or I will do it for you." Aki responded drawing her rapier. "Why don't you try it then?" Abednego said, getting ready for a fight. Sue and Mitsuo quickly got in between the two before they brutally murder each other. "Ok you two cut it out." said Minoka. "Anyway Jun did you check on what class were in." The burette just waved her hair. "Yea," she then said, "All of us, except Fu who is in 2-E and Aki and Mitsuo who are in 3-F, are in 2-F." "Just like our parents huh." said Aki. "Yea," said Abednego, "Well, besides my dad and mom but we are in a foreign country we will make do." The group had a quick laugh before they went to their own classes.

In the main Kirijo building, one Mitsuru Kirijo-Sunada, was at her desk of her office looking at some plans for a new project. "You now Jachin," she then said staring at the wide screen television in her office, "You can use the door." At that moment Jachin climb out of the TV. "But there is so much security." Jachin said. "What do you want Chong?" Mitsuru asked Jachin than turn serious, "I came because of this," he then pulled back his sleeve as it revealed a burn mark in the shape of a seal. Mitsuru stared at it as she remembered what it meant." "When the seal burns into my hand," Jachin said "Than the seal is in danger." "Does that mean..." said Mitsuru. "No," Jachin said flatly, "He is still ok." "How can you be sure?"Ask Mitsuru "Let's just say I have another indicator." Jachin said darkly, as he faded into the TV. Mitsuru was confused at what Jachin said as she resumed calling the SEES together.

Minoka Just returned from school, when she noticed the Chong's car in the drive way, fearing something was wrong, she dashed into the house, only to be greeted by Konohanna in the kitchen. "Hi aunt Kona," she said, "Where is mom?" "Yukari felt faint just now and I just so happened to be passing by." Kona said, "She is resting now up in her room, I already called Jachin and he is already at home with Abednego and Sue. Now while I get dinner ready why don't you check up on your poor sick mother?" "I heard that Kona," snapped Yukari from her bedroom, "And I am not any of those things."Kona just laugh as Minoka went to see her mother.

Yukari was lying in bed when Minoka entered the room. "Mom," Minoka cried as she entered the room, "Are you ok?" "I am just fine Minoka," Yukari said. "Just a little dizzy that's all." "Mom what happened?" Minoka asked. "Nothing," said Yukari, "I just felt sick that's all." "Well, you better not get out of bed," said Minoka, "I will call your trainer and tell them that you can't come for practice." "I am ok Minoka," Yukari snapped, "I just need rest, that's all." But Minoka shook her head, "No mom," she said, "You get some rest and see a doctor ad don't try sneaking out I will know, I used those routes before." "Fine mom," Yukari said jokily as both girls had a laugh. "Ok you two," Kona called from across the hall, "Dinner is ready."

After Kona left, Minoka and Yukari prepared to go to sleep. Minoka greeted her mother goodnight and went upstairs to sleep. She looked at the clock to see that it was almost 12 midnight when she got up there. She looked up at the stars and the full moon, which she will normally do in order to think of her father. "Oh dad," she whispered, "I wish you will return to us." At that moment, the clock struck 12 and then, Minoka saw the sky suddenly turned green, and the water looked like blood and than noticed people slowly becoming coffins. Minoka quickly ran to her mother, hoping that she was ok.

Tricky: And that was chapter 1

Io: I hope Yukari is ok

Orpheus: I am sure she is fine.

Tricky: SO anyway please review and what not and once again I am sorry Starwing


End file.
